onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sengoku
A Devils Fruit and what it could be We finally see him use some of his power and Oda smiles on us. This could turn into a copy of Marcos fruit discussion, but I think he has an ancient zoan fruit. A) A buddha isn't a common animal. B) He didn't use an element so we know he isn't a logia user. C) It was a pretty drastic change so I think it's an animal fruit instead of just an ability. D) A buddha is a mythical creature. He could very well be just like Marco and have a really rare mythical fruit for all we know. Which would mean that just like Marco, he is pretty much a zogia. A zoan logia combination. Since Marco pretty much was a combination of Aces fruit and a bird. True, it has yet to be shown if he can materialize once he has an arm or something blown off, but this needed to be started about him. Dantheman 1.20.10 :I have nothing to say about the power of Sengoku because I haven't read the chapter yet. But I really don't think you should call any devil fruit by the name of zogia, there is just three classes confirmed by Oda and that's paramercia, zoan and logia. :As stated in the series itself it is just a mythical type of zoan and Marco (who seems to be the only one that you call zogia-user) does not have the typical attributes of a logia-user. The blue flames you talk about seems to be in two cases, the first being when they cover Marco in his partial- and total phoenix-form just like they do around the mythical creature, the other case being when they heal his wounds wich also is something that the phoenix can do in myths. I don't really think that logias CAN heal themself but rather turn themself's into their element to prevent damage. The only time that I can find where it's compared to a logia is when they state that "mythical zoans are more rare than even logias". :So to sum it up: There is nothing that proves anything such as a logia-zoan-combination. Just a mythical zoan FifthDisciple 17:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::While there is definitely a high possibility that it's a devil fruit, there is also a chance that it might not be. His ability seems kind of similar to Urouge's still to be determined ability. Though I personally think his power comes from a devil fruit, it may also be something like life return, again referring to Urouge. Just saying, it's a possibility.DancePowderer 17:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::The thing with Sengoku is the whole size thing and budha appearance. It seems a bit too much to be a naturally attainable thing like Life Return. It also seems a bit different than Urouge's. With Urouge, it appeared that he absorbed the pain inflicted upon him earlier to buff his size. For Sengoku, his transformation was almost instantaneous without anything else supporting it.Mugiwara Franky 12:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sengoku's fruit I don't think Sengoku's DF is a Zoan, a "Buddha" isn't an animal at all, mytical or ancient. I think it's probably a Paramecia, if it's a DF: I'm not sure about it, since his ability looks pretty much like Urouge's one. :Okay please sign your posts with ~~~~ as it is considered proper manners around here. :On the one hand I agree, on the other... Well traditionally compared to the western monsters, Japanese monsters have usually visually only been one step short of humans and animals appearance wise. So if it is a zoan, its not a normal one. One-Winged Hawk 12:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The name of the devil fruit is KYOJIN NO MI. 01:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah the name is KYOJIN NO MI. I readed it on the mangastream.com Coldhandzz 11:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Where did you see it Cold cause I also read the actual chapter on mangastream.com and didn't see it being mentioned anywhere.Mugiwara Franky 12:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Its not been named. If you saw it there, its a lie. One-Winged Hawk 12:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) As far Sengoku's fruit is concerned, these are the speculated possibilities. #Sengoku ate a fruit that allows him to turn into a giant (the race). A Zoan #Sengoku ate a fruit that allows him to turn into a Buddha (a creature). A Zoan #Sengoku ate a fruit that alters his size to that of a giant. A Paramecia #Sengoku ate a fruit that transforms him into a giant statue. A Paramecia So it's either a Zoan or a Paramecia.Mugiwara Franky 12:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) He can produce energy blasts or shock waves from his palm. It most likely is a Paramecia. Can't someone unlock the page so we could put it up? The chapter is already out. Yatanogarasu 14:08, March 17 2010 (UTC) I don't know why but i was sure he was able to transform himself into a gold Budha statue. i thought it was the gold the base of his devil fruit power and the Budha only a nickname due to what he looks like. Scual Buddha isn't an animal or a mythical creature, he is a human. So if it exsists a Buddha fruit, it might as well exsist an Albert Einstein fruit or a Napoleon fruit. And besides, Chopper already ate a human fruit. It's not like there is zoan fruits for individual representatives from a race, it's just the race itself. Sandrew :For some zoans, like the Ushi Ushi fruits, there are for individual species, though that doesn't mean that Sengoku's is probably a species of human since Chopper's the only one of it's model. Sengoku's fruit however could still be a zoan in speculation. He could be turning into a giant or an actual Budha, as in the god itself. Though whatever it really is still a mystery.Mugiwara Franky 15:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, in buddhism, Buddha is not a god. He is more like an idol or guru. He is a historical person, just like Einstein or Napoleon, which is why I doubt there exists a Buddha fruit. Sandrew :::Yes in Buddhism, Buddha is indeed not a god. In Hinduism however, there is a Budha that is a god. There, Budha is a god, son of Chandra, and god and protector of Merchants. Due to the mythological association, some kinda see Sengoku's Devil Fruit going along the same mythological lines as Marco's phoenix Devil Fruit. True both the Hindu and Buddhist ones are not exactly related, however like Greek's Heracles and Rome's Hercules, due to one being the inspiration for the other, one can be unfortunately associated, if not mistaken, for the other despite the differences. ::::Whatever the case maybe, it'll be all clear once Oda explains things.Mugiwara Franky 15:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Removed "fights" First off removed the "fight" against Garp because that was just one shove and Garp even told him to hold him down . And as for "* Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp vs. Marshall D. Teach" , that fight never happened . --New Babylon 17:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sengoku's Haki Could the blasts that Sengoku used against the Blackbeard Pirates actually be the result of Busōshoku Haki and not of any Devil Fruit abilities ? If you look at the blast's form and the way Sengoku made it - putting his hand into Teach's direction - you will notice it looks exactly like the three Admirals and Silvers Rayleigh's way of using Busōshoku Haki - when the first ones blocked Whitebeard's quake and when the last one blocked the elephant monster attack. Sengoku's Devil Fruit would only enable him to turn into a Giant Buddha/Rockman. The size of this Busōshoku Haki would also suggest that Sengoku is specialized in that kind of Haki. LordRayleigh. Here's the thing: THERE IS NO EVIDENCE FOR THIS! its just pure speculation as there has NEVER been shown by ANYONE else, and until this is sugested to be the case it has no place on this wiki. also signing your own name and leaving your signature are two diffrent things 00:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It was showed that Busōshoku Haki can be used to make an armor which can block things and people and which can push them away at the same time. We've got three confirmed examples : * Sentoumaru blocking Luffy's attack and pushing him back * Marigold blocking Luffy's attack and pushing him back * Rayleigh blocking the elephant's attack and pushing him back In these three confirmed cases, the Haki user uses his palm and puts it in the right direction - towards Luffy for Sentoumaru and Marigold, and towards the elephant monster for Rayleigh. We've now got two unconfirmed cases in which all the people uses their palms and put them in the right direction to block and push away - Sengoku towards the Blackbeard Pirates, and the three Admirals towards Whitebeard's quake. The position and effect of this two unconfirmed cases are exactly similar to the three confirmed cases'. Besides, the visual effect made by Oda of this " unknown " ability looks also like Rayleigh, Marigold and Sentoumarou's visual effect : some kind of walls - actually armors - before the palm. The only real difference is that these walls are way bigger with Sengoku and the three Admirals than with Sentoumaru, Marigold and Rayleigh. So all these elements converge to an unique ability and solution in both cases : Busōshoku Haki. There is no " pure speculation " involved here. :The sound and visual effects are different also, Sengoku is clear that create a shockwave. Tipota 00:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :In the three Admirals and Sengoku's cases, the visual effect is alike so there is no more reason to confirm that the three Admirals stopped Whitebeard's quake with Haki than Sengoku used Haki against the Blackbeard Pirates. So will we need to remove the three Admirals from Busōshoku Haki users just because the technic they used has not been made official yet despite the evidence ? There is also no reason to associate Sengoku's " shockwaves " to his Devil Fruit, especially when it is totally illogical. And the visual effect with the three Admirals and Sengoku are way bigger than with the three confirmed cases because it is the result of a different level of Busōshoku Haki used. I'm looking forward to watching the anime dealing with these technics, just for people to see the good sense confirmed. Anyway, if it's not Busōshoku Haki, tell me what it is when it looks like Busōshoku Haki and likely cannot be Sengoku's Devil Fruit. : : :For the comparison of sengoku and the admiral's: have you even looked at them? the ONLY similar thing is that they both used their palm's. :Why did sengoku use his palm: because its a convinient way of shooting someone with energy, DBZ is a good example. :The difference between Sengoku and the Admirals: Sengoku is the ONLY character in the series to have shown this ability, noone else, not whitebeard, not the admirals NO ONE. :Busōshoku Haki look: haki is invicible, it can not be seen (show one example outside of the pulse effect that clearly cannot be seen by the characters). :Devil fruit: There has never been stated that his DF is parmecia or zoan just look further up on this page for that debate. :And finaly: SING YOUR DAMN POSTS 01:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC)